sailor_moonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Sailor Mars Song - Watashi no Hito Gingahen (My Boyfriend Arranged by the Stars)
Beschreibung Rei's R single sung by Tomizawa Michie (Rei/Mars) Written by Fuyumori Kayoko Romanization by Valerie Yoza Translation by William Braell Lyrics: No one knows what I'm really Let you know what I've been Akai hoshi wo daite umareta no Ami dake no koi nado dekinai GARASU mitai na yokogao to Iwareru kedo shiranai no ne Koi suru toki no watashi no koto Mukuchi na no wa hageshisa kamo Akai hoshi ni erabareta seikaku Shitte oide anata Koi no tsubute nagerareta watashi Moete akai tsubute Throwing back to you Tada no wakasa asobu dake nante Jikan tsubasu kachi saenai wa ne Yobitomerarete hito chikai Chotto manuke na deai demo Hito me de wakatta kono hito koso Watashi no hito matteta koi Akai hoshi no oboshimeshi yo futari Kakugo shite ne anata Konna kimochi mochiron hajimete yo Da kedo shitte iru wa What I want is you No one knows what I'm really Let you know what I've been GARASU mitai na yokogao to Iwareru kedo anata dake wa Wakatta desho honto no watashi Ranhansha SHAI na sei yo Madowanaide watashi no koibito Akai hoshi ni erabareta seikaku Shitte oide anata Koi no tsubute nageraretara watashi Moete akai tsubute Akai hoshi no omoshimeshiyo futari Kakugo shite ne anata Konna kimochi mochiron hajimete yo Dakedo shitte iru wa What I want is you... What I want is you What I want is you What I want is you Translate: No one knows what I'm really Let you know what I've been A person born embracing the Red Planet is not able to Simply be easy-going in love and the like. It is said that my Profile is like glass, but They do not know me. When I am in love, I can be A silent nova, a thing of fury. You'll know in advance that my disposition Was chosen by the Red Planet. When the throwing-stone of love is thrown By you, I will catch fire; that red missile I am Throwing back to you... Just playing around like ordinary kids is such a Waste of time--I don't value it. I was called to a halt by the difference with you. The circumstances of how we met were a bit stupid, but I knew at a glance that this person for sure Was the love I had been waiting for. Being influenced by the Red Planet, I am Accepting that we are a couple. For you, Of course, these feelings are only just beginning! However, I already know that What I want is you... No one knows what I'm really Let you know what I've been It is said that my profile is like glass, But probably only you Understood the truth about me-- My outward roughness is because I am shy! Don't be perplexed by this, my love. You'll know in advance that my disposition was chosen by the Red Planet. When the throwing-stone of love is thrown by you, I will catch fire; that red missile I am Being influenced by the Red Planet, I am Accepting that we are a couple. For you, Of course, these feelings are only just beginning! However, I already know that What I want is you... What I want is you What I want is you What I want is you Kategorie:Videos